Notice Me
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Oneshot Brendan/May May is going through a rough time with Drew that ends up in a break up. Brendan comforts her, but when she goes back to Drew and gets hurt again, will Brendan be there for her? Will he tell her how he really feels?


**NOTICE ME**

Brendan was sitting at his computer updating the Pokemon he found. His door flung open and May stomped in angry. She plopped down on his bed lying down with her arms spread out and sighed. Brendan turned his chair around and took his glasses off, "Bad date."

May shot up, "He has more tentacles than an octillary.", she shivered rubbing her arms remembering what happened.

Brendan sighed, "Why do you keep going back to him?"

"Brendan at first Drew was sweet and respected me. Since we've been dating for a year he has a sudden urge to take everything to a whole new level. I'm not ready for that."

"Uh, May?", Brendan scratched his nose, " He IS a guy you know?"

"I know that!", May turned around and folded her arms.

"Does someone need a hug?", Brendan held his arms out for her to hug him because she always needs a hug after her horrible dates.

"About time you say that.", May hugged Brendan.

"Do me a favor and break up with him.", Brendan whispered, "I don't like seeing you like this."

"Could you talk to him for me Brendan, pleeeeeease?", May gave him those puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist.

Brendan turned around before she could see him blush, "Fine if that's what you want."

May jumped up and hugged Brendan's neck from behind, "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Brendan was walking to the Pokemon Center when he saw Drew feeding his pokemon. Brendan handed Nurse Joy his Mudkip and walked over to Drew. He was thinking about what he told May he would do for her and frowned as he walked over to Drew. Brendan scratched the back of his head and said, "Hey Drew."<p>

"Hey Brendan what's up? Need some more Pokemon to check out, I was going to catch new ones.", Drew looked up and smiled.

"Cool, but no.", Brendan started thinking how to start this.

"Hey me and May went out again last night. We had a nice time.", Drew smiled and Brendan remembered May running into his room yesterday.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Me and May?", Drew looked up puzzled.

"Yeah she came to me yesterday mad because you were trying to go to far and to fast with her.", Brendan got angry at the idea of what Drew could've been doing to her.

"Well Brendan, after dating a year, you think your relationship goes a little bit farther, but no. You're stuck where you always been. I'm sorry but I just want a little more you know. You're a guy, you understand right?"

Brendan looked down gritting his teeth, "Yeah, but May isn't the tye of person to go very far."

"I've gotten farther with her than you though. Let me guess, her innocence keeps her from doing all of that right? Being a goodie goodie doesn't always end up good for you."

"Well,", Brendan grabbed Drew's collar, "Why don't you find a girl who will do all those things for you and dump May for good. Stop hurting her so much.", Brendan let go of his collar when Nurse Joy walked uo with Mudkip.

He bowed, "Thank you Nurse Joy.", he left.

* * *

><p>Brendan was changing shirts and after he took his off, May came crashing through the door, crying. She tackled Brendan and they fell on his bed. He just looked down at her blushing because of their position, but brushed that thought off and rubbed her back to comfort her, "What happened with Drew now?"<p>

"H-he called me and b-br-broke up with me because I'm to in-innocent.", May pulled back.

Brendan wiped away her tears, "He doesn't deserve you. You are too good for him."

"Really?", May looked at him.

"Yeah, you're kind, smart, funny, you're one of the best people to trust with Pokemon. Any guy would be lucky to have you.",Brendan rambled on.

"You're always here for me. Thank you Brendan.", May hugged Brendan and he hugged her back. 'I guess I should tell her now.'

"Hey May. I-", May's phone went off.

"Hold on. Hello? Drew!", May listened, "I'll meet you there."

She hung the phone up, "I'm sorry Brendan but-"

"You're going to chase after him like you always do. He's the popular one you want and you feel special having him because you have what all the other girls want, but they can't have because you own it. Go on! If he hurts you again don't expect me to be here to catch you when you fall."

May couldn't think of anything to say but walked out of the door frowning.

'You weren't even paying attention were you? You'll never notice me, will you?'

* * *

><p>Brendan got out of the shower when he saw he had a missed call. May called him and left a voicemail so he listened to it.<p>

"Hey Brendan. I should've listened to you. I thought I came here to end things but I couldn't and I got hurt again. I know you're probably not going to be here for me this time. I need to learn to not keep going back to guys who hurt me. Oh, if you come you can tell me what you tried to but couldn't cause I ran out. You know where to find me when I'm upset if you want to tell me it. Bye."

Brendan put his phone away and walked out of the house. He can't help but go catch her when she falls.

* * *

><p>He walked to the Pokemon Center and saw her sitting on a bench with her torchic fixing her face to look like she was never crying. Brendan walked up to her and held his hand out to her. She saw it and looked up at Brendan sniffling. Torchic jumped down away from May and went to Brendan's Mudkip. When she didn't take his hand, he reached down and grabbed hers and ran away with her as their pokemon ran after them.<p>

"Brendan! Where are we going?", May was trying to run with Brendan.

"Where we always go!"

They stopped at the park and Brendan smiled, "Race you to the swings."

He took off running as May ran after him,"We're not little kids Brendan! This can't always cheer us up!"

He stood behind a swing when she sat on it and he pushed her, she started laughing, "Higher higher! No that's too high! AHHHH!"

"May. I know I said I wouldn't be here for you this time, but I can't help it. I'm always going to try to catch you."

"Why? I'm always going to be like this. It's a waste of time."

"I guess spending all these years with you made me sort of..."

"JUST SAY IT BRENDAN! YOU MIGHT GET INTERRUPTED AGAIN!", May screamed from high up to make sure he heard it.

"I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!", May jumped off the swing and it came back and hit Brendan and he fell to the ground.

May saw that and ran up to him, "Oh my god! I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

Brendan rubbed his head sitting up, "Yeah."

May sighed, "Good. Now how why in the world-", Brendan kissed her.

"No guy our age knows you better than me. To me you are a great girl. I fell for you and I've been hiding it for a long time.", he looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"So now what?", May gave a puzzled looked.

"The question. Be my girl?", Brendan gave a cheesy smile.

May kissed him, "Of course!", she hugged him and whispered, "I hope you know I always did like you. I was just to shy to say anything and I didn't know how you felt."

"WHAT?", May laughed.

**END**


End file.
